


Growing pains

by Sancia



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Other, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancia/pseuds/Sancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reads the pamphlets the doctor gave her and listened carefully to the doctor’s explanation of why all of a sudden the blouses that Walter had ordered to have made for her not more than three months ago is starting to feel tight around the chest and why the skirts she often wore that reaches her mid-calf had crept up a few inches and now ends in her knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano created Hellsing.  
> An Integra-centric fic. This is the first installment of a series of fanfiction that I am currently working on that aims to explore Integra's experiences as a young girl, a teenager until she finally become the 22 year-old Integra we know in the series and Manga.

She knows what she’s going through and Integra knows it can all be blamed in the confusing stage to which all living people should go through. Puberty. James Trevelyan, the Hellsing’s family doctor, saw to it that she understand the changes occurring in her person. She reads the pamphlets the doctor gave her and listened carefully to the doctor’s explanation of why all of a sudden the blouses that Walter had ordered to have made for her not more than three months ago is starting to feel tight around the chest and why the skirts she often wore that reaches her mid-calf had crept up a few inches and now ends in her knee. She awoke with a cramping sensation in her lower belly this morning and brushed it off as something that was caused by the beef wellington she ate rather too much last night for dinner and was surprised but not shocked when she sat at the toilet and saw a patch of blood in the crotch of her knickers. She read books and knowing that she’s already twelve years old, she expects this to happen sooner or later, she would have to find one of the mansions maids to buy her…supplies. She looked at Doctor Trevelyan across the table with a model of both female and male reproductive in the on top of the desk, explaining in simple English language the purpose of each part of the anatomy. She had him summoned in the mansion this afternoon by Walter telling the capable butler she needs a physician’s counsel about abdominal pains and upon hearing this the butler’s eyes just twinkled in understanding and replied: “Yes Miss Hellsing”. She discretely glanced at the wall clock and notes the time; ten minutes before four o’clock it’ll be time for tea soon. She feels tired, her knickers felt uncomfortable between her legs and thinks of the pad that is scrunch between her legs to staunch the blood oozing from that place; she listens to Dr. Trevelyan as he talks about hormones, fertilization and sex. The man, carefully choosing his words to suit the ears of the twelve year old girl in front of him. Integra knows about sex, gleaned it from her grandfather’s books in the library; saw graceful illustrations of the act drawn in it. She is twelve and now menstruating and wishes someone other than the doctor to confide on about it, Walter knows about it and so is the maid who procured a couple of boxes of sanitary pads for her and told her about the option of a tampon and how to use it. Her father is dead almost six months ago, her mother; dead before she could even remember her face. She owns a mansion, she’s now the head of the hellsing house and she owns a fortune. She held her father’s hand in his deathbed, shot her uncle who tried to kill her and has a vampire for a servant. She’s a twelve year old girl who’s uncomfortably sitting on a chair in front of a doctor, in a blouse which is fitted too snug around the chest and a skirt that lies a couple of inches above her knee. She is listening to an expert’s counsel about the changes happening in her body as she felt like squirming in her seat because of the wadding in her knickers which stems the warm stickiness flowing between her legs. As she listened to the doctor go on about sperm cells, ova, and why a girl’s hips widen. She thought about the words she heard from her soldiers when they think she’s out of earshot….cunts, dicks, fucking, shagging and the like. She is Integra Hellsing and she may be innocent but not so ignorant at all.


End file.
